<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you ARE everything by caffineaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523966">you ARE everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffineaddict/pseuds/caffineaddict'>caffineaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Am Not British, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It gets better I promise, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, One-Sided Love, They also work together, basically just louis' thoughts about harry, harry loves Louis, harry only wants to help, i will however try my hardest to use the proper terms for things and get their slang right, louis calls harry pet names, louis is really insecure, louis just needs a hug, louis loves harry, louis pines a lot, oblivious boys, only rated teen and up because of cussing, this is sad in the beginning, well kind of. he thinks that anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffineaddict/pseuds/caffineaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in love with his best friend/flat mate Harry, lately the pain of knowing he'd never return Louis' feelings has become unbearable. He doesn't know how to handle this so he does what he does best - write. He had every intention of deleting the musings when he was done...that is until he gets an alarming phone call that makes him forget to close the tab or delete it. </p><p>Harry was aware something was wrong with Louis for the past couple days but had no idea what it was and anytime he would ask the older boy would just brush him off and change the subject. Walking into Louis' room to barrow his laptop, Harry leaves with way more knowledge than he was ever supposed to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you ARE everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi okay! This is pretty short just a little bit of angst but some fluff at the end to make up for it. Honestly I should not be doing this at 2 am if anything I should catch up on some work but that's not happening and this is so much more fun.  Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>side note : italics - the past, bold - louis' letter, and normal - the present</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis gets home at around 3 pm emotionally and physically exhausted. Working with your best friend may seem like a good idea at first but Louis can tell you it is not. Then again another factor of his feelings on this may just happen to also have something to do with being in love with said best friend.</p><p>Let's rewind the clock back about 3 years, Louis was 19 and he had been working at the café for a little over 8 months to help pay his way through university. <em>It was a regular day, the 23rd of July. When <strong>he</strong> walked in. This boy was the prettiest boy he had ever seen and he is not exaggerating. He had curly hair brown hair that looked perfect to play with, full pink lips (and if louis thought they looked soft well no body but him had to know), and bloody hell his eyes! Quickly though Louis' wonderment faded as he saw the boy trip and almost fall. Catching himself quickly he grabs onto the counter for support and looks up. Yep Louis' heart just stopped. "Oops." somehow one word and Louis seemed to be brain dead. "Hi." he finally gets out which results in a small smile from the boy. " 'm Harry." He puts out his hand to shake and Louis doesn't remember the last time someone tried to shake his hand. Trying to come back to himself Louis grabs the boy's hand and shakes back. "My name is Louis." he replies. Once again the boy is smiling and Louis wants to know how to keep making that happen. "So um, I'm here today because I heard you have job available?" Louis only hearing some of what Harry actually says has to wait a few moments before responding. "Oh! Oh! Yeah we do give me a moment." Louis turns around and starts to walk to the back room where the manager is when he hears the soft giggle and that is when he realizes just how fucked he already is. </em></p><p>
  <em>So then the story of LouisandHarry began. Harry aced his interview, which then resulted in him working with Louis and usually they had around the same schedule so that resulted in talking more with Harry, becoming fast friends, then up to BEST friends. The idea of living together didn't come up until after Harry's 18th birthday. About a month after to be specific. Harry was complaining about how he felt no different than before and how he wanted to feel more responsible and grown up. Harry had said said some offhand comment about moving out and Louis has stupidly spit out, "Move in with me." Aside from Louis' embarrassment Harry's look of pure shock almost made it worth it. Wanting desperately to be able to take back what he said louis continues with, "Erm, I mean obviously it's up to you and um you-" his rambling is cut off by Harry's soft yet commanding voice. "Are you serious? You're not just taking the piss right?" Louis jerkily nods at him knowing even if he didn't mean too he meant it. Yes he does want to live with Harry. The smile that he got could have out shined the stars. </em>
</p><p>Bringing himself back to the present Louis feels like crying. Looking around at their flat he has flashes of everything that has happened over the 2 years almost 3 that he and Harry had lived together. Briefly reminding himself that he needs check on Harry's gift soon. Falling in love with Harry was so easy to do. What was NOT to love. Nothing absolutely nothing. The worst thing he can think about Harry is the occasional joke made about Louis' height since the lad had a growth spurt and was now a good few inches taller. Even then, he couldn't even stay mad because of the dimple that always pops out when Harry is teasing him. Suddenly Louis was blinking back actual tears. He makes the trip from the dining room to his room and falls into bed groaning. 'Come on lad you can't mope about him all day you have to do something to get all this out. Telling him is obviously out of the question. WRITING! YES!' Shooting out of bed with new found determination Louis walked over to his desk and opened up his computer. Opening up a document he began writing out everything he feels for Harry Edward Styles. </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Hazza, </strong>
</p><p><b>At the end of the day, I just wish you felt the same. At the end of the day your my best friend, and I am so lucky to have you.  At the end of the day all I can do is cry over love that will never be returned. I’ve cried over you more times than I can count and the worst part about it is it was never because you did something but because I was weak and fell for you when I know nothing will come of it. When I know I’d choke down all my words about love and devotion for you just to not make you uncomfortable.  As I write this I realize how much of a stray dog I am, clinging to every sweet little moment that happens between us no matter how small, and how much my heart flutters at the smallest things such as holding hands. One of the best nights I’ve ever had with you is when we had stayed up until 6am and we ended up falling asleep without us noticing. I woke up with a face full of curls that smelled like vanilla, coffee and a hint of cinnamon and your arms wrapped tightly around me. As we laid there on the living room floor with your soft breaths as the only noise in the room I was the most content I had ever been in my life. I could not stop smiling the rest of the day. That was the day I realized I wanted to marry you. The effect you have on me is mad, it is absolutely mad. I long to touch you and be close to you. I crave your smiles and I can get high off your laugh. When you're not around my skin itches, and I feel ready to jump out of my skin. But just a glimpse of you can calm all my nerves. Like jesus love, forget any drug all I need is you. Well except maybe cigarettes...but this is besides the point. I know I know, you don't feel the same which is one of the main reasons why you would never see this letter. However another reason is that I am selfish and I would hate to see you walk out the door because I'm a proper dickhead and tell you how I really feel. And you don't deserve to have the weight of my feelings fall onto you. You shouldn't have to deal with feeling like an arse because you don't return the feeling. Which I understand I do. Why would someone as </b> <em>perfect</em> <b>  (and I mean that darling you're perfect) as you want...well me. All I've done and will probably do is fuck things up and I would hate to see you caught in the middle of that. You could have anyone you want and I mean that quite literally and you would never settle for a mediocre bloke like me self. Aside from that my third reason why telling you would be a terrible idea, (probably one of my worst ones and lets face it babe I've had many of those since we met) Your friends are my friends. We would not be able to hang out with the same people anymore and things would be incredibly and painfully awkward - like a break up but worse because only one had to deal with the pain of the other not loving them back and you would just feel guilty and I have never wanted to cause you pain. Either way, a fate like that a life without you in my life, is no life at all. As painful as it will be I will continue hiding how I feel towards you because that is best for everyone. The day you fall in love with your other half, your person, your everything I hope I get to see how happy you will be with them because that alone, you being the happiest ever would be worth everything I feel right now. And maybe when that day comes and I see that you are genuinely happy, maybe well maybe then I can move on. Honestly love, chances of that are pretty low. And not to mention why would I try and find someone else when I know for me you're it. But who am I kidding it's been 3 years there is no way you feel the same. Anyways let's end this sad sad monologue on a happier note. You'll be getting home soon, because I've spent a bloody hour on this letter trying to find the right lines for this. So I'll see you soon my love. </b></p><p>                                                                                                                                      <strong>   With all my love, </strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                              Lou &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>Louis lets out a sigh and closes his eyes for a bit, them aching a a bit from staring at the screen for a solid hour, he jumps as he hears his phone from the other room. He groans realizing he left in the other room. He closes his laptop deciding not to delete the letter just yet. Walking into the kitchen he picks up his phone off the table and sees it's an unknown number. He furrows his brows confused and mutters "What the fuck" answering, "Hello?"</p><p>"Yes hello may I speak to Mr. Tomlinson?" The women on the other side of the phone responded to him. </p><p>"Uhm you are? What is this about?" Hearing himself referred to as 'Mr. Tomlinson' was odd. </p><p>"Oh nothing to worry about sir but your order is ready for pick up." Once again the voice responds sounding incredibly patient. </p><p>"Oh shit! Really?! Yes okay can I pick it up now?" Louis' heart started beating excitingly knowing that he could now go get Harry's gift.</p><p>He heard the voice chuckle a bit before composing herself before answering his question, "Yes sir you may come get it now." </p><p>Louis' face splits as he smiles and thanks the lady before hanging up his phone. He then runs over to his room to grab his jumper from his bed, while struggling to put on his shoes, (almost falling) he then grabs his keys off the table almost running out the door. Now this moment in time, will effect the rest of Louis;' life forever. See here Louis forgot his phone while rushing out the house to get Harry's gift and be home before him to be able to wrap it for his birthday in 5 days. This small complication just made Louis' world flip. </p><p>////////// ...... ////////// </p><p> </p><p>Harry walks into his flat expecting to see Louis watching a footie match or playing on their Xbox but when he walks in the place is silent. "Louis?!" getting no response Harry assumes he's not home and feels a bit saddened by this information because they haven't spent much time together recently. Harry felt as if Louis was slowly pulling away from him and he doesn't know why and honestly he thinks he would rather know what he did rather than being kept in the dark. Don’t think Harry hasn’t tried, but it seems the older boy was avoiding him at all costs as if he was the plague. Louis went as far as to ask the manager to change his hours at the café! Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head, willing his nerves away and going into the kitchen. He decides he is going to ask Louis tonight what he did wrong and why he is mad at him. Trying to decide what to cook for dinner Harry decided to call Louis to see what he would want. As soon as his phone starts to ring he hears a vibration on the table. Rolling his eyes fondly Harry realizes Louis once again left his phone at home again. ‘Louis you’re going to need it one day. Let's hope today isn’t the day Sunshine.’ Smiling softly at the thought of Louis, Harry started to hum as he walked over to Louis’ room to look up recipes that he could make. As he realizes that he’s still smiling thinking about Louis, fully grinning now he scolds himself for his wishful thinking. ‘You know he doesn’t feel the same way. Come on Harry.’ Walking into Louis’ room Harry is happy to see his laptop just sitting on his desk. Harry opens it up and tries to remember what Louis’ password is. At first he tries Louis’ birthday, then his name, then his mum’s birthday, after that doesn’t work Harry can’t think of anything else so finding himself funny Harry puts in the nickname Louis always calls him ‘Hazza’. Harry’s jaw drops when the computer starts to load and is telling him to ‘wait while we recollect your data’. Harry’s stomach erupts in butterflies knowing that HE is Louis Tomlinson’s laptop password. Louis, his best friend not to mention, guy he has been pining over for almost 3 years. Harry feels his face heat up in a fierce blush. Quickly though Harry’s attention is brought back to Louis’ laptop when a document with his name on it is what Louis closed it on. Getting excited and maybe thinking this is Louis’ birthday card to him he begins to read it, his mouth smiling but that soon morphs into a frown then dropping open in shock then starting to wobble as tears threaten to come out of the boys pretty green eyes. </p><p>//////////…...//////////</p><p>Louis. Is. Beaming. When he walks through his flat door for the second time that day. He has Harry’s gift for him and he knows Harry is home, all is good in his small little world. That is until of course he hears sobbing coming from down the hallway. His smile quickly drops and he rushes to toe off his shoes and out the gift on the table running the rest of the way to his room. When he gets to his open bedroom door his heart drops, his stomach clenches, and he goes pale. There sitting at the chair by his desk, with his laptop open is Harry. Harry sobbing because he read what Louis wrote. Read how Louis felt and read what Louis swore he would delete. Swearing under his breath Louis quickly walks into the room and kneels down to where he can reach out and grab Harry’s hands. “Hey love, look at me it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about anything that you read in that I uh,” Louis licks his lips, not sure what to say in this situation so he looks down so he doesn’t see Harry cry because of him. “I don’t know what came over me earlier just once I started it just felt so good to get it out and I’m sor-” Louis doesn’t get to finish that sentence because next thing he knows he’s fully laying on the ground and Harry is hugging him. “You stupidly adorable, sweet man!” Louis is stunned to say the least when he walked into his room today he thought this would be one of the last times seeing Harry not getting a hug from him. “Love?” Louis asks tentatively. Harry sits up sitting in Louis’ lap, and wipes his face with his sleeves. “How could you think I would want anyone else OTHER than you. Fucks sake Lou. You ARE my person, my other half and Louis you ARE everything.” Louis felt overwhelmed to say the least. “But uh you were crying?” Louis was still trying to understand what this beautiful sitting in his lap was saying to him. Harry giggles “I just found out the bloke who I have been in love with since i was 17 not only loves me back but even wants to marry me. I’m allowed to be overwhelmed.” Harry’s smile then slowly fades away, “I also found out what said bloke thinks about himself and well I was incredibly sad that you don’t see how much of a wonderful person you are.” Harry says quite seriously. Louis gulps and starts to fidget his hands where they are on Harry’s lap. “Well I mean Hazza, come on now,” Louis looks at him again and smiles “don’t feed my ego.” Harry rolls his eyes willing to let that issue go for the moment knowing now together they can face any problem. Harry wraps his arm around Louis again and Louis his arms to Harry both holding on tight knowing they would never let this go.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was it I hope that wasn't too bad and you guys enjoyed it! Also please don't think Louis is guilt tripping Harry in his letter please remember Harry was never supposed to find/read the letter. The letter is just Louis' inner turmoil and thoughts. Kudos and feedback are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>